To Kill a Mocking Bird
by pavement-greengrass
Summary: They say it is a sin to kill a mocking bird because they never bother you by destroying your gardens. All they have ever done is make music. I am going to lend you my only pair of sneakers so I can show you why I am going to kill this mocking bird.


**I do not own Twilight**

**Summary:** They say it is a sin to kill a mocking bird because they never bothered you by destroying your gardens, all they have ever done was sing for you. I am going to lend you my only pair of sneakers so you can see why I am going to kill this mocking bird. Sam/Emily

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________To Kill A Mocking Bird**

I felt a wintry hand rest in my heavy onyx coat. At first, I thought death had come to escort me and I knew I would ensue without objection. When I looked up though, I saw the face I hoped I would never see again. Like all the others, her face was perfect, symmetrical. The scars that I had bestowed only a couple years ago, but felt like a lifetime, were absent. I never thought I would ever miss those scars, but now I did, because those scars were a part of us. They were a symbol of our beginning, and with them gone it is a symbol of our demise. The air around me stunk, like a strong, bitter perfume that made my nose ache. It almost seemed like she was trying to be sympathetic, but I felt no comfort in the chilling stare of her crimson eyes, no comfort in those pale cheeks, and certainly no comfort in her cold touch. Her crouch, was not defensive, it was hesitant. Like a mouse approaching a cat, because she had no idea how I would react to such a situation. A thought like this had never crossed our martyred minds.

Why did Emily have to be so dense? Why didn't she trust me to do my job? Why didn't she trust me to return to her? I distinctly remember seeing the last female vampire in Leahs point of view approach Emily with a wicked glint in its blood colored eyes. Leah had struck as fast as she could, but it wasn't quick enough. This leach had taken a bite of her arm, just before Leah had taken it down, ripping its head off with her keen, white teeth.

I stayed by Emily's side while she was human, but the hardest thing I have ever done, was given her up to the Cullens when she was sane enough to recognize me. It absolutely was not the most painful experience though. I remember waiting, just on my side of the line, for the moment to come when her heart ceased to beat. It was excruciating not to be with her while she was in pain, not to be with her in our last moments, it was hell. Again it was not the most painful, but it was close. The most painful, was when her heart had stopped beating. The metaphorical steel cables that seemed to bind me to her snapped. Like an elastic band stretched to far and came back to hit your hand. This was infinitely worse. I had nothing now, what does someone do when they have nothing to live or die for?

Well I did the only thing I could do. I ran, no direction in particular. After I had gone, I could no longer hear the pack. It was peculiar, but I was a lone wolf, nothing to live for nothing to die for and nothing to protect. When I could no longer run I walked, and when I could no longer walk, I laid down. Since then I hadn't gotten up, it has been days since I've eaten but I wasn't hungry. This is how Emily had found me. Now here we were, and she was stroking me tentatively with her icy palm that was colder than the ground beneath me.

I knew she was only trying to help me. No one could help me though, not even my wife, who was now dead to me. Seeing her pale cheeks and lips, I could not see her as a living creature. Deaths pale flag has marked her, he had not taken the honey of her breath, but had taken her beauty. Romeo had it all wrong, but he did have one thing right, she was deaths averse mistress. Beneath her touch my body froze, my body was still flaming hot, but it was still with stress. Any wolf in my shoes would do the same thing I was about to. It wasn't her face, it wasn't Emily, if it was I would still be bound to her. If it was, her skin would be the dark mocha color of our tribe.

So I took a large chunk out of her pale, marble smooth face and spat it out. It seemed like she fought with all her might to run, as if it was her instinct to fight back. Emily would not lay a sliver of harm on me. It was too bad, I'd much rather die than be forced to live. I pursued her, hoping that she would fight back if I tortured her long enough. I was quicker than she was, her flighty feet using her newly acquired strength to their advantage by bounding rather than actually running. Her bounds could have been fifty yards, but I was still catching up easily. When she had landed her last bound I ducked low and took a portion out of her calf. Her piercing screech along with the sound of metal being torn apart reverberated throughout the forest and the sky hollered the appalling sound back in an echo. Instinctively she turned around and smacked me in the face. I could feel a couple bones already healing themselves as I flew. My back hit a wide oak tree that hindered my flight, the tall oak shuddered and I heard a few snaps as gravity pulled down a few branches that had snapped from the majestic tree. Like the branches, gravity pulled me to the ground. I saw Emily touch her lips in horror, as if she couldn't believe what she had done to someone attacking her. Maybe she still saw me as her husband. I returned to my feet, shaking off the blow, and ran after her, with an awkward limp as my back healed. She ran again, looking back apologetically. After I had gotten used to the pain I caught up to her again, aiming this time for a spot a little more vital. With a final spring I locked my large mouth around her throat and snapped her head off.

I returned to my human form, and made the flames. I did how the caveman did, flint and dry wood. I was obviously no longer in Washington. Only until after her incense was bursting out of the flames did I really feel any guilt about this whole incident. It was a small amount, but any body callous enough to kill the person comforting them would not normally feel anything besides an undeserved victory. So no matter how small the portion of guilt, it was enough. I did not return to wolf form. I stayed by those flames even after they were only the charred remains of the girl I almost loved. Although I no longer loved her as much as I could have. I still loved her, I could not bear to see the face of the women I love in the body of a killer, the body of a leach, a parasite. I lay there naked, waiting for death to bring me to her, to my Emily. It was surprisingly easy to die of hunger, I was numb to physical pain. But it took longer than necessary in my half immortal body.

* * *

**A/N:**I was going to write this in three chapters, and have him forced to kill Emily rather than choice. Obviously there are some references to the book 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' By Harper Lee, and Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet' I do not own those but if you have no idea what I'm talking about with the Romeo thing you should read the lines he says to Juliet when he's talking to her in the tomb just before he drinks the poison. Both are extremely amazing I would like to say. Also I had just finished Romeo and Juliet and To Kill a Mocking Bird for my English class and that's what gave me the idea to rewrite this.

Read and Review please, it would mean a lot.


End file.
